Bluest Sky
Bluest Sky is a single from Masaharu Nio (Yuki Masuda). Tracklist #Bluest Sky #Bluest Sky (Original Karaoke) #Talk Time~Illusion no Tsukaikata~ Lyrics Kanji= Ready? 3、2、1，GO！ Get down　俺は風のように Freedom　誰にも縛られない 高く跳ぶぜ　Everybody、Let's　try！ 屋上で空見上げたら "何か"を変えたいような衝動 いちばん青い　Bluest　Sky このまま留めてもいたいのに もどかしさとか　パラドックスを越えたらきっとChange the life Fake face　今日の風を切って True heart　明日を目指していく(行こうぜ！) 熱い気持ち　吹き抜けたら Bravery 　自由はこの手の中 あきらめない　Everybody, can't stop！ Ready? 3、2、1，GO！ 毎日同じ道じゃなく 違う未知を感じていたいSoul その先にある Bluest dream 掴み取れると信じていけ 自分の中に限界なんて 決めてちゃダメさ　No more cry Fake face　俺は俺のままで True heart　お前はお前のまま That's all right　何とでも言ってくれ So good 　楽しんで生きるだけ 迷い捨てて　Everybody, let's jump！ Get down(何?)　 俺は風のように Freedom(油断せずに行こう)　誰にも縛られない 熱い気持ち(エクスタシー)　吹き抜けたら Bravery(このワカメ野郎) 　自由はこの手の中 高く跳ぶぜ　Everybody, let's try！ Ready? 3、2、1，GO! |-| Romaji= Ready? 3、2、1，GO！ Get down ore wa kaze no you ni Freedom dare ni mo shibararenai Takaku tobuze Everybody, Let’s try! Okujyou de sora miagetara “Nani ga” wo kaetai you na shoudou Ichiban aoi Bluest Sky Kono mama todometemo itai no ni Modokashisa toka PARADOKKUSU wo koetara kitto Change the life Fake face kyou no kaze wo kitte True heart ashita wo mezashiteiku (Ikouze!) Atsui kimochi fukinuketara Bravery jiyuu wa kono te no naka Akiramenai Everybody, can’t stop! Ready? 3、2、1，GO！ Mainichi onaji michi jyanaku Chigau michi wo kanjiteitai Soul Sono saki ni aru Bluest dream Tsukamidoreruto shinjiteike Jibun no naka ni genkai nante Kimetecha DAME sa No more cry Fake face ore wa ore no mama de True heart omae wa omae no mama That’s all right nanto demo iitekure So good tanoshinde ikiru dake Mayoi sutete Everybody, let’s jump! Get down (Nani?) ore wa kaze no you ni Freedom (Yudan sezu ni ikou) dare ni mo shibararenai Atsui kimochi (EKUSUTASHII) fukinuketara Bravery (Kono WAKAME yarou) jiyuu wa kono te no naka Takaku tobuze Everybody, let’s try! Ready? 3、2、1，GO! |-| English= Ready? 3、2、1，GO！ Get down I am like the wind Freedom can’t be bind by anyone Fly higher Everybody, Let’s try! Looking up at the sky at the rooftop I have to urge to want to change “something” The bluest Bluest Sky I want it to stop like this Even if it’s irritating, when I cross over the paradox, I’ll definitely Change the life Fake face cutting off today’s wind True heart aiming at tomorrow (Let’s go!) If I can blow through this hot feelings Bravery the freedom is in this hand I won’t give up Everybody, can’t stop! Ready? 3、2、1，GO！ Everyday it’s the same way The soul of wanting to feel a different something that’s yet to be known There is Bluest dream at that place I believe I can grab it About the limit inside myself It’s wrong to decide it No more cry Fake face I am me True heart you are you That’s all right no matter what had been said So good I just live happily Throw away the hesitation Everybody, let’s jump! Get down (What?) I am like the wind Freedom (Don’t lose your guard) can’t be bind by anyone If I can blow through (Ecstasy!) this hot feelings Bravery (This seaweed brat) the freedom is in this hand Fly higher Everybody, Let’s try! Ready? 3、2、1，GO！ Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles